<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bringing Her Down by ExaltedBrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015393">Bringing Her Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand'>ExaltedBrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March 2021 Promptathon [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altina is Absolutely Shredded, Dressed/Undressed, F/F, Ficlet, Muscles, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Fingering, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following an intense duel with Altina, Ayra finds herself desperate to work off a rush of adrenaline. Fortunately, her former opponent is more than willing to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ira | Ayra/Altina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March 2021 Promptathon [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bringing Her Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Prompt: Ayra/Altina, Post-Spar Hook-up</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like any warrior of Isaach, Ayra approached every battle in Askr with the full extent of her abilities – whether out in the field, seeing to the kingdom’s defence, or within the castle’s walls, sparring with the other heroes of the Order. It was a principle born of practicality. To have fought with anything less, limiting what she was capable of, would have dulled her blade when she needed it sharp. Only through adversity—through worthy opponents—could she find the strength to fight for her homeland and protect Prince Shannan.</p><p>And her opponent today had been the worthiest of all – pushing her to her limits with an onslaught of attacks as powerful as they were precise. The legends of Altina’s might, echoed by the heroes of Tellius, hardly came close to doing her justice; and where Ayra could handle just a single blade with finesse, Altina swung her twin greatswords with all the swift fury of a storm, wild and deadly.</p><p>Really, she was an inspiration – for her strength, her discipline, and how, in the Isaachian way, she’d refused to hold anything back. And yet, their duel had left Ayra considerably frustrated.</p><p>It wasn’t because she’d lost. She’d expected to lose; considered it enough of an honour to have sparred with her. The sword styles of Isaach encouraged one to be patient, waiting for the perfect moment, yet such a strategy had crumbled under Altina’s relentless assault, leaving Ayra on the defensive from start to finish. It was clear she’d been outmatched from the start.</p><p>Rather, she was frustrated by the way the duel had affected her body.</p><p>It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling – the flood of adrenaline after a fierce battle, the electric tension that made her so very restless. But with Altina, who had given her the fight of her life, the sensation was increased tenfold, setting her whole body aflame. And now, it had grown to be completely unbearable.</p><p>Sometimes, she could work through it all with another fight, using the energy to her advantage. Most of the time, however, she had to resort to less sightly methods, locked in the privacy of her quarters. As she was, either would have taken a long time.</p><p>So, it was quite the relief when Altina—sharply perceptive both in and out of battle—had noticed the state she was in after their duel – and had offered to help her out.</p><p>And <em>Naga</em>, she was just as strong in bed as she was in battle.</p><p>“You’re stiff,” Altina murmured, pushing her fingers deep into Ayra’s folds with a firm, twisting thrust that had the princess curling her toes and clinging to the bedsheets. “It may take a lot of work to loosen you up… but I will do what I can.”</p><p>Ayra could only nod as Altina steadily worked her fingers between her legs, slowly stretching her open and finding every knot of tension trapped within. She was graceless about it, letting her knuckles brush against Ayra’s inner walls as she added a third finger, then a fourth, pumping so roughly into her that even the bed now started to rock in place – yet for Ayra, who had never cared much for elegance, it was exactly what she so desperately needed.</p><p>It wasn’t a serious arrangement. Back home, they both already had people near and dear to their hearts, and neither had any intention of betraying those affections. Ayra was worked up, and Altina was simply bringing her back down.</p><p>Certainly, Ayra found Altina impossibly attractive. But that was irrelevant.</p><p>“That’s it,” Altina said, her hot breath blowing across Ayra’s ear and making her shiver. “Lay back your head, Princess Ayra. Relax yourself. You needn’t worry about a thing.”</p><p>Ayra did as Altina bade her; but even as her head sunk into the pillows, relishing the feeling of those fingers drawing out every bit of frustration, she couldn’t resist the urge to glance up at the other woman, admiring her form. She had a true warrior’s body—lean and strong, hardened by training and scarred by battle—and shivered, again, as she saw the way the biceps bulged with every movement of her shoulders, utterly entrancing.</p><p>She was still fully dressed, too, while Ayra lay stark naked on the bed, and the contrast only heightened every sensation – the soft leather of Altina’s boots rubbing against her legs, and the cold metal of her gauntlets touching her clit with every knuckle-deep thrust. It was a rare thing, indeed, to find herself in such a submissive, powerless position, with someone of Altina’s strength and stature towering over her and taking control… but it wasn’t unwelcome.</p><p>“You fight so very hard, Princess Ayra.” Altina’s voice was hardly a whisper now, and her free hand drifted up to one of Ayra’s breasts, teasing her nipple between her fingers with a gentleness that belied her might. “There are those, no doubt, who would caution you otherwise; who would tell you to rest. But I would disagree. We must always be ready to give everything—<em>everything—</em>for those dear to us.”</p><p>“Y-yes,” Ayra gasped. “Yes, I… ah…”</p><p>She tried to say more—more about Isaach, about Prince Shannan—but the warrior’s fingers were hard at work, curling up and grazing a perfect spot, and her thoughts were lost in a wanton moan as Altina offered her the kind of relief that no-one, man or woman, had ever shown her before. The adrenaline was subsiding – only to be replaced by a maddening swirl of pleasure and passion.</p><p>“Stay the course. Find your strength. And should you need me… I will be there to support you.”</p><p>Through the haze, she caught a glimpse of Altina’s hard abdomen through the thin fabric of her clothes; and for as wonderful as those clothes were, they were now getting in the way of something more enticing.</p><p>Perhaps, she thought—as Altina breathed down on her, driving her towards climax with expert precision—she ought to give this battle, too, everything she had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>